


Infection

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic prompt: Leverage, werewolf!Eliot/Hardison, "you have GOT to be shitting me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic back in... 2008 I think?

"You have got to be shitting me!"  
Three heads turned in the direction of the shout.  
"Hardison..."  
"No, Eliot. I don't want to hear it. Just stay away from me."  
The door burst open and Hardison stormed out, followed by a very contrite and slightly embarrassed looking Eliot. They both froze as they caught sight of the others.  
"Everything okay?" asked Nate with a raised eyebrow.  
"Okay? No everything is not okay! I might be infected, and that's about as far from okay as I could possibly get right now!" Hardison shouted back. Everyone looked at Eliot.  
"I thought you said you were safe," said Sophie.  
The werewolf reddened. "I am. Then only way I can infect someone in human form is blood to blood contact."  
"Then how..."  
"Fleas," answered Hardison irritably. "The bastard gave me fleas!"  
The was a slight pause before Parker began laughing hysterically.


End file.
